Why
by Starlite Princess
Summary: Logan asks Max a question. Probably should mention it's M/A, huh?


Authors Note: Thanks to Baloo for betaing this piece of drivel. Bubs, you're fabulous, you really are:)

I posted this on the NWP board ages ago but I never got around to posting it here – so, here we go!  I'd say this is after _Hello Goodbye_ but before _Love Among the Runes_.

This is dedicated to my bestest friend, Amy. Honey, HAPPY BIRTHDAY

WHY 

"Why Alec?"

I wasn't expecting the question – it was completely out of the blue.  So naturally I found myself at a complete loss as to how to respond to his inquiry.

I mean, there I was minding my own business and trying desperately to concentrate on the monotonous speech Logan was delivering – something about the next Eyes Only mission I imagine; wouldn't know, stopped paying attention about ten minutes before – when suddenly, the man stops, stares at me with those piercing blue eyes and pops out with the most unexpected question on the face of the planet.

Why Alec?

_What the hell was he talking about?!_

Even before the initial befuddled bewilderment wore off, I surprisingly found myself with a million and one reasons running through my head.  For someone who didn't even know what the question was about, I sure had a lot to say.  Finally, after the fleeting images of Alec in various states of undress had subsided, I realised what the man was blabbering on about.

All right, in all honesty it really wasn't my fault he had the impression Alec and I were together.  It's not like I came right out and told him I'd been seeing Alec on the side.  In point of fact, all I said – and I quote – was a meek little 'I can't'. 

He took a step and stumbled upon some conclusions. 

So you see, it wasn't my fault. 

Fine, so the fact that Alec and I had strolled into his apartment earlier holding hands probably hadn't helped dispel the suspicions.  Or the snuggling on the couch.  Or the chaste kiss Alec had given me before he'd disappeared into the kitchen.  Or the –

Hey!  I just wanted to keep Eyes Only at a distance.  Couldn't have the poor man traipse up, brush against me and fall to his untimely death now, could I?  As far as I could tell, this whole misunderstanding has actually been a blessing in disguise. 

When I first broached the subject to Alec, he'd kinda looked at me like I'd suddenly sprouted another eye or something.  But he'd agreed to give me a hand – which admittedly surprised me just a little.  So he'd become my part time significant other.

Don't get me wrong – Alec and I are not an item.  He's just helping out a friend in need. 

And now Logan wants to know why.

Like I said before, I suddenly found my mind bombarded with a multitude of reasons why I'd chosen Alec over Logan.  Theoretically speaking, of course.  Unfortunately, a great many of the reasons probably wouldn't please Logan (if anything they'd traumatise him for life and lead to his eventual incarceration) and might pose a teensy little shot to the self-esteem.

What was I supposed to tell him?

I could mention the fact that Alec is, undoubtedly, one of the finest male specimens I've ever had the pleasure of encountering.  Now you're probably all taking a page out of Alec's book and staring at me as though I've sprouted horns.  Max thinks Alec is hot.

Well duh.  Who wouldn't?

Just cause I don't mention it on a regular basis – all right, never – does not mean that I haven't noticed the perfection that is Alec.  That blondish brown hair that any girl would just love to run her fingers through, those adorable green speckled hazel eyes that light up when he's being the smart Alec that we all know and lov – find extremely annoying.  Moving on.

Probably not the thing to mention to Logan.

Or I could point out the irrevocable fact that the man exudes sex appeal.  Girls hang onto his every word, follow his progress across a room, traipse pointlessly up and down Crash just trying to get his attention … it's an interesting phenomena.  One look at the guy and you're under his spell for life.  Of course, I've never fallen for that charm. 

Still, as interesting as these musings were, I still found myself without an answer for Logan.

Maybe I should flutter on about his physical attributes?  I could tell him all about those cheeky smiles, the sly grins, or the trademark Alec smirk.  That golden tan, those rippling muscles, the sheer perfection of his face.  That cute little lip thing that he does so often …

For someone who's not going out with the guy, I sure have made an awful lot of observations, haven't I?  I quickly have to sidetrack my thoughts because Logan's looking at me funny.  Admittedly, I should probably stop this train of thought before I drool Logan a brand new indoor swimming pool. 

But the question niggles in my mind:  why Alec?

The fact that I find him awesomely attractive is really irrelevant. 

That our constant arguing and fistfights make me want to jump him no matter where we are is completely pointless.

That I enjoy every minute we pretend to be a happy couple is not something Logan needs to know.

That my heartbeat accelerates and my knees weaken every time Alec looks at me like I'm the only girl in the world doesn't need to be shouted from the rooftops.

Logan doesn't need to know these things. 

But maybe I do.

"Did I miss anything?"

The voice drew me out of my stupor faster than I could have imagined.

Alec in the kitchen doorway.  He'd probably gone through the entire contents of Logan's refrigerator and decided to rejoin our discussion in the computer room.  Nothing like a bit of uncomfortable silence and palpable tension to spoil your appetite.

It's amazing what can happen in the space of a few seconds.  One day you look at a person and you see something more than you did the night before.  Like a switch has been flicked somewhere.  And the person who's just a friend is suddenly the only person you could ever imagine yourself with. 

Suddenly, I knew exactly what to tell Logan.  He doesn't need to know about Alec's physical attributes, his personality or his many cute quirks.  He could see those for himself.  But I can understand his questioning my choices, my decisions, my feelings.

Even I hadn't known what they were until just then.

He was Alec. 

It was as simple – and as complicated – as that.

I didn't even think about it.  One minute I was sitting on the couch, running through the many possibly answers to the question, wondering what to tell Logan.  The next second, I was walking across the room and slipping my hand into Alec's; he was a little unsure as to what exactly was going on, but something in my face must be telling him something because a smile lit up his face.

Alec's hand gives mine a reassuring squeeze.

Finally, I can give Logan the answer that he probably doesn't want to hear.

I decided to tell him the truth.  The pure and simple truth.

"He rocks my world."

The End

tell me what you think ...


End file.
